Fruits Titans or Teen Basket
by Raven's Faithful Sidekick
Summary: Eh, gay title, not gay story. Raven and Beast Boy travel to the wonderful world of Japan: As Seen In Manga Comics! Journey through Japan with Tohru Honda and the gang...TTxFruits Basket crossover
1. Amine and Mango

Disclaimer: That's all right! That's okay! I'm gonna own TT (and Natsuki Takaya-sensei, author of Fruits Basket) one day! Gooooo Kim!

A/N: **Beast Boy. **Such a **complex** specimen in a **twelve-year-old's **body. Sort of like **Momiji** from Fruits Basket. WHICH IS WHY I'M DOING MY FIRST EVER CROSSOVER! OF FRUITS BASKET AND TEEN TITANS! Ha ha, let's see how this will turn out...By the way, Beast Boy and Raven are a couple in this story...

* * *

**Chapter One: Amine and mango**

"Raaaaaven..." Beast Boy called in a whining voice. "Raaaaaven...why do I have to watch this Japan crap with you?"

"Because, you wanted to spend time with me, so this is how we're going to spend it," Raven answered, rolling her eyes before returning to Azumanga Daioh! Beast Boy sighed and rested his head on her shoulder, begging his eyes not to close from boredom.

"Miss Sakaki! What did you get on your..." Chioh-chan was just saying before Beast Boy fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy, please, wake up!" Raven cried frantically, shaking Beast Boy roughly. A river of drool made its path out of Beast Boy's mouth and through the air, landing in his hair. "Eww..."

"Wha? Wha's go on?" Beast Boy mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I don't know where the fuck we are, but it's not Jump City anymore!" Raven said shakily, looking around at the cherry blossom trees and millions of bicycles. "It looks so familiar..."

"Holy crap, Raven! Aren't these the amine and mango book trees!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pointing at the pink and white trees with horror. _Please, no, please, no..._

"Beast Boy, I think you're-"

"Hello! I'm Tohru Honda!" A girl in a blue and white uniform smiled cheerfully. Tohru looked at the strangely dressed characters, who looked like characters from an American anime she'd seen before. "You two look lost. Are you new to the wonderful country of Japan?"

"Oh. My. Gosh." Raven said slowly. "We're...in Japan?"

Tohru sweat-dropped. "Well...yes."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn! I know, it's short, but don't complain. At least you're getting something from me...I have a serious case of writer's block for the story "Beauty and the Beast Boy". This idea just came to me after reading Furuba (Fruits Basket's Japanese nickname) 11. I can't stand Akito...he won't be in this story, phew! 


	2. Shigure San

Disclaimer: That's all right! That's okay! I'm gonna own TT (and Natsuki Takaya-sensei, author of Fruits Basket) one day! Gooooo Kim!

A/N: I can't believe Reviewer Feedback is a violation of the rules...what a bunch of crap! I hope you like this chapter more and that it's longer...

**Chapter Two: Shigure-san**

Tohru led the very much shocked Raven and very much saddened Beast Boy to the Sohma household. "I'm so happy I ran into you, Raven-san," Tohru exclaimed happily. "You and Beast Boy-san are my two favorite characters on the Teen Titans!"

"Glad...you like it..." Raven mumbled, breathing deeply. Beast Boy said nothing, too depressed at being in the last place he'd EVER want to go.

"Yes! Well, we are here," Tohru smiled, her happiness emanating from every fiber of her being. "Welcome to the humble Sohma household! I hope Shigure-san won't mind you staying here for a while..."

Beast Boy and Raven were about to enter the house when Tohru stopped them, eyes widening. "Aren't you going to remove your shoes?" Raven and Beast Boy sweat dropped and took off their shoes before walking into the house.

"Shigure-san! Shigure-san...please, Raven-san, Beast Boy-san, wait here while I get Shigure-san," Tohru instructed the two, leaving the room to find Shigure.

"So, Raven-san, any idea how we're gonna get the heck outta here?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

"I have no clue. We'll just have to wait and see..." Raven murmured, feeling sleepy. "Hey, Beast Boy...are you feeling kinda sleepy?"

No answer.

"Beast Boy...?"

Raven looked at the sleeping Beast Boy. A long waterfall of drool was spilling out onto his uniform. "Ewww...you have got to stop doing that!"

* * *

"...Raven-san! Please...up!" An anxious voice begged, making Raven awaken. "Oh, thank goodness, Raven-san!" Tohru breathed. "I suppose the time zone change is making you tired."

"Time zone...? Wait a- We're still in Japan?" Raven asked. When Tohru nodded her head cheerfully, she reached back to throw up the hood of her cloak. Instead, she found air. "My cape...?"

"Oh, yes, Raven-san," Tohru smiled some more. "Shigure-san thought you might be more comfortable in a traditional kimono, so he gave one to you!"

_In the privacy of his room:  
"A leotard...oh, yes...a leotard that has been on a girl's actual body..." Shigure sighed._

"Er...yeah, okay, where's Beast Boy?" Raven inquired.

"Beast Boy-san is resting in Yuki-kun's room! Yuki-kun has student council and will not be back until dinner. That reminds me, Raven-san!" Tohru added. "Shigure-san said it was okay for you and Beast Boy-san to stay!"

"Great, listen, I really need to find out a way to get back home," Raven said hurriedly, "and I need Beast Boy with me."

"...oh. I understand," Tohru said...slyly! "You and Beast Boy-san...have something special, correct?"

Raven's face blushed a deep crimson red. "O-of course not! Ugh, you people can be so difficult," Raven exclaimed, shaking off the question.

Raven walked down the hallway to what she presumed to be Yuki's room, from what she saw in the comics. "Beast Boy?"

"Who the hell's Beast Boy? And you, for that matter," An orange-haired boy asked rudely. Then again, Kyo isn't exactly known to be nice.

"I'm Raven. Where's Yuki's room?" Raven asked monotonously in a "don't-screw-with-me-cause-I'll-kick-your-ass-too" voice.

"Down the hall, sheesh," Kyo answered, face blanching when he realized he recognized the voice.

Raven walked halfway down the long hallway before remembering she could fly. 'Duh, Raven,' She scolded herself. She concentrated on floating, and- nothing happened. She tried again, but finding no results. 'What the hell's going on!'

She ran the rest of the way to Yuki's room. "Beast Boy...Beast Boy? Wake up, you drooling buffoon!" Raven commanded gruffly, shaking the reluctant boy.

"Ngh...hold on a second," Beast Boy pleaded, rolling over.

"That's it...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted, throwing out her hands. But nothing happened. No waves of dark energy threateningly engulfed the green changeling, throwing him out the window. No screams of pain were heard from the animalistic boy. Nothing.

"Raven...you know you want to...don't deny it," Beast Boy muttered in his sleep.

"Okay, time to get up!" Raven cried, smacking him across the face.

"Hey! Hey! I'm up!" Beast Boy insisted, eyes shooting open. "What are you wearing?"

"I wouldn't be talking, Mr. Spandex," Raven replied dryly. It was clear Shigure had not gone to such lengths for Beast Boy, for he was in his uniform. "Listen, my powers aren't working...try yours!"

Beast Boy nodded and concentrated on becoming as agile as a cat. Sure enough...

* * *

A/N: Ha ha! Yeah! Will Beast Boy's powers have no affect? If so, what's wrong with their powers? Will Beast Boy's powers work? If so, why are only his working? Will Beast Boy disappear? If so, why the hell would the author put that in there?

Yeah, evil's my middle name...no, actually, it's Michelle.


End file.
